The Time Turner Incident
by EnyaAzari
Summary: Re-Posted. A mysterious device found in Harry Potter's office leads the next generation into a whirlwind of mass chaos, deceased humans, and three, leather- bound novels.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: EnyaAzari**

**RE-UPLOADED**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I apologize extensively for my disappearance. A month or so ago, my laptop and user accounts were hacked by a malicious trojan horse. This deleted all of my files. After buying a new PC, I logged on and found that the files on FanFiction were unharmed. So, I am reposting many of my stories. Updates will start to flow regularly within the week. I apologize once more for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**PS. Ages and Grades have been slightly altered for the sake of the plot**

The Time Turner Incident

...

Lily Potter was in a particularly horrid mood.

It was James and Fred's fault, per usual. They had concocted a plan to retrieve Aunt Hermione's Time Turner, and, miserably, they had been successful. So, as the master plan had unwound, the duo had retreated to the depths of Grimmauld Place's attic, pondering and fingering the device contextually.

"How the bloody hell does this blasted thing work!" Fred exclaimed after a decent mount of brooding. He tossed the contraption to his partner in crime.

James shrugged, nonplussed. "You're the one who nicked it."

Fed threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"James…Fred! Mum wants you down here for dinner." Lily Potter screeched from the depths of the ancient home. When they did not immediately reply, she bounded up the stairwell, several of her cousins following suit.

The nine year old clambered into the expanse, panting. Not long after, a bespeckled Albus, a disheveled Victoire and Teddy, a confused Hugo, and a winded Rose appeared behind the Potter.

Teddy quirked a slender, currently turquoise eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" He questioned verbally, slowly, gazing at the Time Turner clutched in James' fist. The amassed group rose from the stairwell.

James, considerably taken aback, attempted to stuff the device from view, yet to no avail.

"That's dad's…" Lily stated, deliberately.

"Give it back…now." Victoire held her hand out, palm flat.

"James…" Teddy began, his voice pitched.

James, rather idiotically, dangled the device from his fingers. "You're gonna have to get it."

Albus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, adjusting the circular glasses. _This was not going to end well._

Lily and Teddy advanced in unison.

Then, in a rigorous blend, Teddy lunged for the turner, James releasing the object moments too soon, and the device fell, shattering into a multitude of fragmented glass and delicate powder.

From the area upon the floorboards, a squall erupted, spewing golden beams of decadent light, a torrential berating of gale force wind exploding from the depths.

Lily screamed, clutching Teddy, as the chamber began to shake. The muffled footsteps of the Potters and Weasleys could he heard in the faint distance, Harry yelling as they mounted the staircase.

With a blast rivaling an Atomic Bomb, the room vanished, branding Lily's mind with the horrified expression of her father.

…

_Thud._

Sirius Black rose from his chair, a temporary wand clutched in his fist. The much more petite frame of Nymphadora Tonks followed her cousin's lead, edging from the kitchen where the entire order (minus MadEye) was congregated, unwearyingly anticipating the arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

The door creaked ajar as Sirius treaded on the soles of the flexible boots, crossing his steps to minimize the din.

Voices echoed from the entryway, bouncing off the extensive expanse. They were surprisingly…juvenile.

Tonks and Sirius exchanged wary expressions, proceeding into the foyer with ease.

"What the bloody hell James! Get off my spine." A woman's youthful tones berated.

"Damn you Potter!" Another, distinctly female tone responded.

"Teddy…is this Grimmauld Place?"

"D'unno, Lily. It looks…a bit shabby."

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"Hugo!" The second female voice admonished harshly.

"Sorry, Rose."

Sirius, rather bewildered, illuminated the expanse with a flourish.

Eight individuals, with varying heights, ages, weights, and appearances, stood, rather disgruntled, all staring pointedly at two, indistinct figures.

Tonks cleared her throat.

They turned around.

"Er…pardon my French, but who in the name of Merlin's saggy left trouser are you?"

The eldest, sporting turquoise locks, looked as though her had seen an apparition. Collecting his senses, he straightened, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We are not Death Eaters. We mean you no harm."

"Prove it."

The turquoise haired person exchanged glances with his companions. "You're Nymphadora…more commonly known as Tonks. You possess the unique trait of being a metamorphous, and you recently passed the Auror Exam."

He turned on Sirius. "You are Sirius Orion Black, Godfather to Harry James Potter, and you spent twelve years in Azkaban for a homicide that you did not commit. You were James and Lily Potter's secret keeper, until, one night, after being tailed, you convinced your best friend to switch to Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth much like a guppy fish, attempting to find appropriate words.

Behind the congregated mass, loud pops and hurried voices echoed.

They turned to find Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lupin, McGonagall, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, MadEye, and Snape striding down the hallway, all with varying looks of bewilderment upon their respective faces.

"Nymphadora, would you kindly explain what is going on in here?" Dumbledore questioned, calmly.

"Ermm…" Tonks trailed off, unsure of how to state the situation.

"These…teenagers, for lack of a better phrase, just appeared moments ago." Sirius began, having regained speech. "This man…" Sirius gestured at Teddy. "…knows certain, rather classified, bits of information about the both of us.

Dumbledore spun to Teddy Lupin.

"Who are you?" Albus questioned, collected.

"Theodore…commonly known as, Teddy….Lupin."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but did you say Lupin?"

"Hi…dad."

Remus jumped, and looked around horrorstruck. He too, much like Sirius, was at a loss for words.

Albus, who had been silently projecting the force of Occlumency, understood. "He is telling the truth Remus. Perhaps…it would wise to discuss this in a more…comfortable space. The kitchen…perchance?"

Remus, rather shaken, strode back towards the ancient room, the rest following suit.

There was a tense silence as the Order seated themselves, the newcomers forced to stand due to the lack of available chairs. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Mr. Lupin here is telling the absolute truth. However, I would like to know where you come from, and how you came about this residence." He intertwined his long fingers.

Teddy stepped forward, Lily clasped onto his arm.

"I do ask that you remain silent until I am finished. This is a rather confusing tale, so I ask for you to bear with us."

The Order nodded in affirmation.

"We are from the year 2017. All of the travelers are children of Battle Era, the time we are in now, I presume. We are all Weasleys or Potters, save for myself. Yet, I have very literally grown up with the Potters my entire life."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, yet stayed silent.

"The eldest son of the Potters, James, and his cousin, Fred, nicked a Time Turner from Uncle Harry's office. When Lily…"He indicated the redhead clutching at his sleeve. "…came to see why they weren't at dinner, we followed, and found James playing with the device. When I tried to take it from him, the Turner shattered, and we were taken from the Attic of Grimmauld Place, in 2017, and landed here."

MadEye grunted and exchanged a pointed, silent conversation with Snape and Dumbledore.

"I sense no lies being told, Albus." MadEye stated after a considerable amount of time.

"Well, then, I do feel that we best get better acquainted with these travelers." Dumbledore said.

"Do you best think that wise, Albus? Pestering with the future, I mean?" McGonagall questioned, her hair severely pulled under her pointed hat.

"My dear Minerva, as they will be here for a considerable amount of a time while we attempt to discover how to return them to their dimension, there is not much we can do in the meantime but socialize and make the best of the situation."

"Teddy, why don't you go first, dear?" Molly Weasley piped up. She was experiencing a peculiar attraction to several of the children.

"Alright, then…" He coughed. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, and I am undergoing extensive Auror training. I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and I was in Hufflepuff. My parents are Remus Lupin…and Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks let out a shrill shriek of sorts, and Lupin grew clammy and pale.

Sirius, on the other hand, patted Lupin on the back. "We're family now, Moony!"

"Are you…a Werewolf?" Lupin managed.

Teddy grinned. "Nah. I do get a bit moody during the full moon, but that's it. Also…" He screwed up his face and his hair turned dark brown. "I'm a metamorphous."

Lupin sighed, and slumped into his chair.

At this, Tonks leapt from her perch, and tackled Teddy into a bear hug. The man, slightly shocked, returned the favor, clutching his mother tightly, for the first time. With some encouragement from a certain Marauder, Lupin joined the pair to the general agitation of the potions master.

Dumbledore, seemingly overjoyed, clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now, why don't you go, my dear." He smiled kindly at Lily.

She trembled a bit, and Tonks, taking an immediate liking to the girl, crouched beside her.

"It's alright…go ahead, sweetheart."

Lily, enthusiastic at making a new friend, grinned. "I'm Lily…Lily Luna Potter."

Lupin and Sirius let out identical coughs.

"Who are your parents, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Sirius burst out laughing, offering his hand to Moony, who had retaken his seat. Remus withdrew a handful of coins from a frayed pocket. McGonagall was smirking slightly, and the Order was exchanging knowing glances. Charlie and Bill, however, were fuming. _Harry had knocked up their sister._

"How old are you, Kiddo?" Tonks poked Lily in the stomach.

"Nine." She grinned, the two front teeth missing.

Mrs. Weasley and Arthur shared a quick glimpse. _Lily was identical to Ginny, except those green eyes…_

"Teddy's my godfather." Lily murmured.

"That's excellent." Tonks stated. She liked this little girl.

"Who's next?" Charlie asked, mildly calmed from his initial anger.

"Al…d'you wanna go?" Teddy asked, looking over his shoulder.

Then, a rather short boy, with messy obsidian hair, brilliant green irises, and round glasses, stepped from the crowd. Sirius stifled another bark of a laugh. He was a carbon copy of Harry.

"No doubt whose kid you are." Sirius managed.

Al blushed. "I'm Albus…Severus Potter."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Sirius exploded. "Is Harry absolutely mental?"

Severus was extraordinarily shocked.

Dumbledore understood in an instant, a mixture of touched emotion and acceptance. _Harry knew…_

Desperately attempting to diffuse the tension, Kingsley spoke. "What year are you in, Albus?"

Thankful for the diversion, Al responded. "It's Al, by the way. I'm in my second year…in Ravenclaw."

McGonagall and Sirius elevated identical eyebrows, yet did not comment.

"The brains of the family, I presume." Lupin commented, smiling slightly.

Albus blushed, and ducked his head.

An uncomfortable silence befell the congregation. Teddy, breaking the hush, pulled a slender figure from behind his back. She had long blonde hair, and was willowy in build.

"This is Victoire Weasley. Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley." Bill gawked.

"How come he gets a veela!" Sirius yelped.

Tonks, who was still standing near the group, spotted a glistening ring Victoire's finger.

"You're engaged? Who's the lucky man?" She blurted out.

Teddy blushed. "Ermm…I am."

Tonks let out another uncharacteristic squeal and threw herself upon the woman.

"Congratulations!"

MadEye, who was clearly unsettled by the lovey-dovey nonsense, cleared his throat. "Do you have any siblings Ms. Weasley…or should I say Mrs. Lupin?"

"My little sister Dominique is in her fifth year, and Louis, my brother, is in Albus's year." She replied, a hunk of her hair standing on end from Tonks' display.

"Splendid." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"You…" MadEye pointed at Rose. "You look like a Weasley."

She stepped forward, her bushy auburn waves pulled back smartly. "Yes Sir. My Name is Rose Weasley. This is my little brother Hugo." She pointed at the redheaded boy beside her. "I'm in second year, with Albus in Ravenclaw, and Hugo is Lily's age. My dad is Ron Weasley, and my mum is…"

Lupin cut her off, smirking. "Hermione Granger."

She grinned. "Yeah."

Molly and Arthur were laughing identically.

Only two figures remained.

Surprisingly, Severus called to them. "You two, lurking in the background…who are you?"

They stepped onward, and Sirius and Remus nearly had a heart attack. A teenager, identical to James Potter, minus the glasses, was standing next to a tall, red-haired, medium-skinned boy. Severus let out a blocked cough of horror.

"And who might you two be?" Dumbledore prodded, kindly.

"I'm Fred Weasley, the second."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You're George's child, I presume?" He questioned, friendly.

"Yeah. My mum's Angelina Weasley, nee Johnson. I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts, and I'm in Gryffindor. I play the position of beater."

"Bloody Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "I was a beater as well! Does Fred have a kid name George?"

The atmosphere changed rapidly. They looked to Teddy for help. "Fred…is a…umm…bachelor."

Dumbledore and MadEye exchanged worried looks.

"I suppose you are Harry's child…" Lupin stated, still a bit shaken.

He smirked a cocky grin, bowing. "James Sirius Potter, Prankster Extraordinaire, at your service, good sirs and ladies of the future."

Severus chocked on his Fire Whiskey. _That was rather disturbing._

Sirius, however, who was struggling internally with the fact that a copy of James Potter was standing before him, managed a short cry of joy. _He actually named his firstborn after me…_

McGonagall, on the other hand, couldn't have looked more displeased. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index, she groaned. The name was enough to merit a notorious troublemaker, but the attitude didn't help at all. One bit.

Dumbledore beamed. "May I presume that you are in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the best male chaser since my namesake."

Lupin could feel his heart palpitate. The resemblance, physically and mentally was rather uncanny.

"Well, that does appear to be all of you. Shall I suggest some food?" Dumbledore queried.

Molly stood quickly. "Of Course!"

Victoire left Teddy's side to assist. "Let me help you Mrs. Weasley!" She exclaimed.

She smiled kindly at her granddaughter. "Thank you dear!"

Mad Eye, who had mysteriously disappeared, re-entered the room, several chairs hovering in his wake.

As the seats were placed accordingly, Teddy slumped between Tonks and Lupin, leaving a chair for Dominique to his right. James and Albus assembled in between Lupin and Sirius, the former engaged animatedly with the animagus. Rose and Hugo found themselves scattered, the latter slouching unhappily beside Snape, and the former beside Dumbledore and across from McGonagall. Fred took the remaining seat beside Kingsley. Molly and Arthur were seated at the respective heads, leaving little Lily without a proper place. Tonks immediately offered the child a spot upon her lap.

As they all became befuddled with their meals, tales were exchanged. James informed the table that Harry had become an Auror at the mere age 18, and had risen to the head of the department within four years.

The time had flown rapidly, and yet no-one seemed to notice the encroaching morning hours. As the clock struck eleven, Albus ordered the guests take residence in the available rooms, and that the socializing could resume in the morning.

"Off to bed…pitt, pitt."

Yet, not a single soul reached the stairwell before a loud crackling sound split the air. The congregation turned, and Sirius found himself face to face with the slightly aged face of Harry Potter, hanging in midair, surrounded by a glowing orb. And he was not pleased.

...

**Thanks for reading.**

**I am truly sorry for the extensive absence.**

** I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, English is a second language.**

**Adios,**

**Enya**


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Turner Incident

…

Sirius dropped the mug of steaming coffee that he was holding with a rather sharp crack that echoed throughout the expanse.

"Oh bloody hell." James cursed, from Sirius's left elbow.

Yet, no one bothered to admonish him.

"Sirius…James? Blimey…what is going on?" Harry bellowed from the connection, his once prominent scar faded, his eyes rimmed in slight dark circles.

Dumbledore stepped cautiously from the shadows. "Mr. Potter. It seems that there has been an incident with a Time Turner belonging to the Ministry in your time."

Harry looked as though he was going to faint. Chucking, he managed a shaky laugh. "I can see that much, Professor."

"There is no need to call me Professor anymore, Harry. You and I are both adults. If my calculations are correct, you are 37?"

"Yes, profess…I mean Dumbledore."

Sirius laughed. "It's not every day that you find out your godson is a year older than you are!"

Harry managed a weak grimace. Turning his attention to the adolescents, he questioned them. " Are you lot alright? We were worried sick that you'd gone much too far. I presume you are in Grimmauld Place…1995?"

Teddy, nodding, stepped from behind MadEye. "We're alright, Harry. Did you call Bill and Fleur?"

"Yes, the entire family is here. Your Uncle Ron and I are trying to contact some of the officials in the Department of Mysteries." Harry's voice caught slightly.

Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "May I ask how you are contacting us?"

Harry grinned a rather boyish smirk. "It's all Hermione and Luna Lovegood's doing. They have yet to name the contraption, but it's similar to a muggle holographic image. It's a bit like the fire communication, but without the flames. It allows us to contact individuals in various times and places using a small device. I placed a tracker in James' cellular phone last summer after he attempted to run away and live with the Beaubaton's female population."

"Dad!" James groaned.

Sirius, grinning, high-fived the boy.

"May I ask what a Cellular phone is?" Tonks questioned, stepping from the shadows, dragging Remus along.

Harry's breath grew a bit shaky. "It's an object that allows muggles to contact each other by using wooden poles. It's quite complicated, actually." Harry had spotted Arthur Weasley scribbling madly.

Then, a voice cut through Harry's connection. "You got through, Harry?" This was shortly followed by a quick shout. "He's got it to work…is that Sirius?"

"Hermione…breathe."

"Right… Sorry."

Then, the feed expanded, and the respectively aging faces of Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, George (who was missing an ear), Angelina, Luna Lovegood, and Charlie.

"This is unexpected." Lupin mumbled. It was quite disconcerting for him to view former students at his own age.

"Bloody Hell! Is that Dumbledore and Lupin? Tonks?" Ron yelped.

"It's a long story, Ron." Harry mumbled.

"Can we get on with things?" Snape groaned in the background.

"Snape is there? Hang on…this is an Order Meeting." George stated slowly.

"Well spotted Weasley." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore raised his hands. "I suggest we all return to our seats. It appears that the night has yet to draw to a close."

…

An hour later, Lily had fallen asleep, and the future communicators were fully caught up on the varying circumstances.

"So…there isn't a way to get them back yet?" Ginny questioned, crestfallen.

"Do not despair, Mrs. Potter." McGonagall murmured. "We'll sort this mess out in due time."

There was a general agreement.

Sirius spoke up, sounding rather serious. "Now, the real question is why they've been summoned here." He gestured at the travelers.

With a blast of violently purple smoke, a sliver of parchment bellowed from the ceiling, landing in Sirius's outstretched palm. "Well…that's convenient." He stated.

"Mr. Black, if you please…" McGonagall gestured towards the paper.

"Right…Minnie."

The woman scowled.

_To whomever this may concern,_

_You have been congregated for a purpose. In a few moments time, three novels shall appear. It is imperative that you read them all, aloud.. The congregated will not be able to leave the year of 1995 until all three are completed. Time had been stalled in both future and past worlds. _

_So long for now,_

_Enya_

_P.S: Certain individuals will be joining you as the chapter's progress. _

_P.S.S: All material presented by the books is completely truthful. _

MadEye grunted. There wasn't a trace of dark magic upon the parchment.

"Well, as the letter clearly states, I fear that we have no choice but to read." Dumbledore stated.

"Where are the books?" Victoire questioned.

Rose looked up, only to be hit by a fairly large, leather bound package. Ron, from the opposite line, winced in sympathy.

"You alright Rose?"

"Just peachy." She grumbled. Just then, two more packages thudded, the largest slamming into Snape's hooked nose, and the other landing neatly in Luna's lap, on the opposite side of the feed.

Snape read the title. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh come on!" Harry protested.

Hermione patted his back.

Dumbledore looked rather curious.

Rose read her novel. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."

Snape's greasy eyebrows rose ridiculously.

Luna chirped from the feed, her sweet voice issuing a short phrase. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

At this, Dumbledore blanched considerably.

McGonagall, who was observing the tales, announced the order of the novels to the crowd. "The Order of the Phoenix is the first one."

"Well, as it appears that the morning hours draw near, I suggest that we reconvene at eight o'clock." Remus countered, taking notice of Hugo's sleeping form.

Harry nodded in affirmation. "Sounds good to us. We'll leave the feed running. We are camping out in the parlor, so if anyone needs us, we are here."

"Very well." Dumbledore stated, his color returning gradually.

Sirius began directing the parties. "Tonks, you share the upper room with Lily…you seem to have bonded with the little one well. Miss Victoire and Rose, take the second door on the left, third floor corridor. I'll share with Remus and Teddy, while James, Albus, and Hugo can have the room across the hall. Minnie, take the first guest room on the right, off of the fourth hallway, Kingsley, take the room across from that. Snivellus…you take Regulus' old room. MadEye, Arthur, and Molly can take their pick of the two rooms on the fifth floor. Dumbledore, my parent's room is straight upstairs, third door on the left. (If I left anyone out, sorry, it's a lot to keep up with.)

They all straightened, and left for their respective rooms, Tonks carrying a sleeping lily upon her back, the entire congregation (minus Snape) thanking Sirius for their accommodations.

By the time Sirius turned to the feed, Harry was the only one left.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hey kiddo."

"It's been a while."

"I don't make it, do I?"

Tears glistening, Harry shook his head.

Sirius coughed. "How long?"

"The end of this year. Bellatrix Lestrange murders you in the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius let out a gruff bark. "Always knew it would be her. She had it in for me since the day I was born." Something clicked in Sirius' mind. "Hang on…what the bloody hell was I doing in the Department of Mysteries?"

"You came to my rescue. Voldemort tricked me into thinking that he was torturing you for information. Ron, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and I came to your aid to find it was a trap. By the time you and the order arrived, we were in a bad place. You died in front of my eyes."

Sirius was overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm sorry Harry…that you had to go through that." He swallowed hard.

Harry nodded. "I miss you, Sirius."

Sirius cracked a smile. "I know, Harry, I know."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with a brisk hum, the lanterns flickered off in the kitchen, leaving the glowing connection as the solitary source of light.

Sirius strode from the room, his mind a blur, his heart heavy, with one thought in concentration.

_The future needs to change. _

…

**That's a wrap.**

**Please leave a comment below. The next chapter will be up in a few days' time.**

**Adios,**

**Enya**


End file.
